


falling (apart and on ice)

by KaixChan



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Charlie is a snarky little shit, Incest, M/M, but Don enjoys it, or maybe not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaixChan/pseuds/KaixChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s okay big bro; I still love you even if you’re old and falling apart.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling (apart and on ice)

**Author's Note:**

> The tags should tell you all you need to know. ;D
> 
> FYI, I fell today and hurt my hip, hence where inspiration for this story came from. 
> 
> Commentary and feedback is appreciated.

One of the many perks of traveling to another country was no one knows them. Charlie smiles as he thinks of that particular set of variables, trailing not too far behind his brother. Don wore a navy blue winter jacket and his signature pair of jeans, with steel toed winter boots on his feet. He looks like sex incarnate to Charlie, but then, Don always does--

He yelps as he loses his footing and smashes his hip against the ice. “Ow.”

“Charlie? Shit, you all right?” Don’s suddenly next to him, all big eyes and worry on his flawless face.

“Yeah, I’m fine, but damn, that hurt.” Charlie presses his hand against his side, hissing at the residual pain there. “I don’t think anything’s broken. It’s probably bruised though.”

“Be more careful,” Don chides as he helps his younger brother stand up. He rests his hands on Charlie’s shoulders momentarily as he regains his footing. “Don’t tell me you were lost in the numbers. This is supposed to get you _away_ from those.”

“I wasn’t thinking about them,” Charlie huffs as he grips on Don’s arm. At the confused stare he receives, Charlie shrugs. “If I fall, I’m taking you with me,” is the answer he offers.

“What? Oh hell no. I’m not taking the fall with you, you brat.” Don doesn’t try too hard to free himself; Charlie knows this because his brother could easily get out of his grip if he wants to. Don lets out a (fake) dramatic sigh before settling a couple minutes later. “Fine, but I expect you to take care of me if I hurt myself because of you.”

“Getting old?” 

“Hey!”

Charlie smirks and leans up to press a kiss to a sensitive area of Don’s neck. “It’s okay big bro; I still love you even if you’re old and falling apart.”

“You little shit,” Don growls. He grabs the back of Charlie’s neck and pulls him in for a fierce, possessive, all consuming kiss. “Still think I’m old?” he asks, nibbling on his little brother’s bottom lip.

“I think I need more empirical evidence to draw any conclusions,” Charlie says with a little snark and some humor.

“Brat,” Don repeats, moving away from his current task. His hand drifts to where Charlie’s rests on his injured hip and he raises an eyebrow in concern. “You sure you don’t need to get this checked out?” he inquiries, pressing his fingers against the wound.

“Ouch,” Charlie hisses, but shakes his head. “No. It’s a little sore, but I’m sure it’ll wear off.” He tilts his head. “Now, I believe I said I needed more evidence to prove you’re not falling apart on me.”

“Oh yes, you did.” Don smirks and starts towards the hotel. He turns his head and the smirk turns to something downright predatory. “I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to stand for days,” he says, voice low and husky.

A little moan works its way out of Charlie’s throat. 

_Oh yeah, definitely sex incarnate._


End file.
